Charmed Kids
The Second Generation, commonly known as The Power of Nine, The Charmed Nine, or The Warrens are a family of nine Witches who are descended from the Warren Line. These cousins are known to be extremely loyal to one another, and will go to great lengths to protect each other. They have been together since birth and the bonds that exist between them are extremely tight, even tighter than the bonds that exist between normal Magical families. As Creatures of the Night roam the Bay Area, the Second Generation are dedicated protecting The Innocent and fighting of these Dark Forces. '''The Second Generation '''consist of the children of Piper Halliwell-Wyatt & Phoebe Halliwell, as well as their younger sister; Paige Matthews-Mitchell. The legacy of the Second Generation dates all the way back to the Salem Witch trials, specifically to a woman by the name of Melinda Warren; a Witch who was burned at the Stake. As she was burned, Melinda created a Prophecy; a Prophecy that swore that the Warren Line would grow stronger and stronger with each passing Generation, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones; a trio of Witches who were destined to become the most powerful Witches of their Generation. The Charmed Ones were eventually able to settle down and bare children of their own, resulting in the birth of the Second Generation. Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Peyton Halliwell Parker Halliwell Patience Halliwell Charlotte Halliwell Penny Halliwell Henry Jr. Halliwell Halliwell/Wyatt Family The circle of the Halliwell/Wyatt family is made up of the three children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. They are composed of Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. All three have whitelighter powers and are exceptionally powerful in their own right. The eldest, Wyatt, is the first born member of the Second Generation and is one of the most powerful Magic Users on the entire planet. Blessed with a multitude of Magical Abilities, including his aunt Paige's powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orb Shields as well as the rare power of all of three Warren powers, Wyatt uses his powerful abilities to fight the evils that dwell in the Night. He is one of the three unoffical leaders of the Warren Coven, along with his brother and cousin. The Second, Chris, is an witch Hybrid as well as the second born member of the Second Generation. Inheriting his aunt Prue's powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection as well as her intelligence and determination, Chris is one of the unofficial leader of his siblings as well as one of the lead fighters for the entire Warren Coven. The third, Melinda, is fourth born member of the Second Generation. Although Melinda was born when her father was mortal, she has whitelighter abilities. Having inherited her Mother's power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion as well as the power of Molecular Reversion, Melinda takes after her mother. Halliwell/Valentine Family The Halliwell-Valentine Circle consist of siblings Peyton, Parker, and Patience Halliwell; the three children of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. They are exceptionally powerful Magic Users. All three of the siblings have special Cupid related powers, such as Beaming and a Natural Sense of Love. Keeping things in True Charmed Fashion, each one of Phoebe's children have inherited one of the Warren Gifts as well as their own. Peyton is the eldest of Phoebe's three Children and is the third Born member of the Second Generation. Having inherited the powers of Premonition and Astral Projection as well of her own rare power of Charmspeak, she is a powerful witch. Beautiful and seductive, the young witch often draws attention to herself, charming men and demons alike. Parker is the middle child born to Phoebe and the seventh born member of the Second Generation. She has inherited the power of telekinesis and hyper speed. She is rebellious, the wild child. Often somewhat of the wild card, she always fights by her family's side. Patience is the youngest of Phoebe's three Children and is the youngest member of the Second Generation, born two years after Parker. She is one of the most observant of the Second Generation and has inherited the powers of Premonition and Empathy from her mother. She has also gained the power of Dream Leaping through her Premonitions. Halliwell/Mitchell Family The Halliwell/Mitchell Circle consists of the three children born to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. They consist of Charlotte, Penny, and Henry Jr. Halliwell. All are witch/whitelighter hybrids and are as powerful as their cousins. Charlotte is the eldest born to Paige and is the fifth born of the Second Generation. She has gained the power of Molecular Immobilization like her Aunt Piper, but also has Telekinesis, stemming from her telekinetic orbing. Her power of hydrokinesis, balances her sister's power of pyrokinesis. She is one of the unofficial leaders of the Warren coven and is always calm and collected. The second, Penny is the sixth born of the Second Generation. She also has the power of pyrokinesis and telepathy. She has an ingrained sense of justice and won't be swayed by evil.Her powers are coveted through out the Underworld. Unleashing her anger and losing control is one of her biggest of fears. However, kindhearted Penny trusts her family to keep her balanced. She is a powerful witch. The youngest of Paige's children is Henry Jr.. The eight member of the Second Generation, he is the quietest and closest to Patience and Chris. He is a deep thinker and very bright. His powers aren't thought of as deadly as his sisters`, being telekinesis and technopathy. Spells and potions often supplement his fighting. He is a large threat in his right. Wyatt H.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris: Normal Clothes 3.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Miss Melinda.png|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Peyton: Normal Clothes 4.jpg|Peyton Halliwell|link=Peyton Halliwell Parker H.jpg|Parker Halliwell|link=Parker Halliwell Patience's Normal Clothes Three.jpg|Patience Halliwell|link=Patience Halliwell Charlotte H.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Penny Halliwell.jpg|Penny Halliwell|link=Penny Halliwell Henry Jr. Halliwell.jpg|Henry Jr. Halliwell|link=Henry Jr. Halliwell Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Cupid Category:Hybrid Category:Halliwell Category:Good